headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Superman: The Man Who Could Read Minds
"The Man Who Could Read Minds" is the third episode of season two of the superhero fantasy series The Adventures of Superman and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Thomas Carr with a teleplay written by Roy Hamilton. It first aired in syndication on October 3rd, 1953. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This is the twenty-first episode of ''The Adventures of Superman'' directed by Thomas Carr. He directs thirty-five episodes of the series in total. * Actor Lawrence Dobkin is credited as Larry Dobkin in this episode. * This is the first episode of ''The Adventures of Superman'' written by Roy Hamilton. He writes four episodes of the series in total. * This is the twenty-ninth appearance of George Reeves in the role of Superman. * This is the twenty-first appearance of Lois Lane on the series. It is the third appearance of actress Noel Neill in the role. * This is the nineteenth appearance of actor Jack Larson in the role of Jimmy Olsen on the series. * This is the first of two episodes of the series that actor Russell Custer plays a role in. He also makes an uncredited appearance in "The Machine That Could Plot Crimes" as an unnamed police officer. * This is the first work in the science fiction genre for actor Lawrence Dobkin. In addition to acting, Dobkin will go on to work as a director on episodes of Star Trek, Project U.F.O. and The Six Million Dollar Man. * Tom Bernard was the last living cast member from this episode. He died in Santa Ynez, California on May 22nd, 2018 at the age of 86. * Actors Richard Karlan and Veola Vonn both appeared in the 1955 horror/comedy Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy, though Vonn was uncredited for her cameo role in the film. Allusions * A swami is a type of religious guru usually associated with Hinduism. They are sometimes referred to as yogis, and may be a leader or even a member of a monastic order. Quotes * Superman: Isn't this going a little far, just to get a story miss Lane. * Lois Lane: Thanks to you, Superman, We've got it. The Phantom wont hurt Metropolis for a long time. .... * Lois Lane: Well, maybe you were just making a good guess. * Clark Kent: Maybe Superman made a bad one about that put-and-take top. * Lois Lane: How did you know about that? I didn't tell you. * Clark Kent: Well, um... I guess Jimmy must have told me. .... * Perry White: Are you alright? * Jimmy Olsen: You bet. Superman took care of that. * Perry White: I'll take care of you later. Thanks Superman. It seems as though you're making a career out of helping us. See also External Links * * * * "The Man Who Could Read Minds" at the Superman Wiki Keywords Caf | Criminal | Daily Planet | Inspector | Monk | Reporter | Sergeant | Superman | Swami | Waiter